


Snarry 100 Drabbles

by AbbyBanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyBanks/pseuds/AbbyBanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drabbles for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/">Snarry 100 drabble challenge</a> on InsaneJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's rubbish at potions... 
> 
> Prompt #138: Sugar and Spice

Harry’s rubbish at potions, alone. But, four years later, the Prince is back, helping him again. 

He sticks his head back in the pensive, for at least the thousandth time. He has to get this right first time, otherwise...

A too-familiar voice speaks.

“Then add the jaggeree and blue ginger. Stir counter clockwise with the silver spoon.” A hissing sound comes from outside the shack.

Harry wakes up nights, hearing that hiss.

The memory of Snape glances at the memory of the door.

“Only this potion can bring me back, Potter,” says Snape’s memory, “and you only get one chance.”


	2. The Prince and the Brownie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Head Auror Potter usually gets his way. 
> 
> Prompt #139: Myths and Fairy Tales

Head Auror Potter usually gets his way. Defence Instructor Snape tells him another traditional wizarding tale, as requested.

“Once upon a time there was a faerie prince. Seventy elves cleaned his castle, and made his bed, and filled his tankard; seventy bogles tended his grounds. But he was lonely, for they feared and hid from him. Then a brownie came, and spilt his tankard and trampled his flowerbeds. But the brownie didn’t fear him, and became his friend.”

Harry grins.

“Bet the brownie would ruffle his bedclothes, too.”

Snape’s jaw drops.

“If the prince wanted him to,” adds Harry, hopefully.


	3. The Persistance of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #140: A Moment of Reflection
> 
> The original drabble, plus two sequels in the same timeline from Snape's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB This chapter contains reference to a kiss between a teacher and a 16 year old pupil (16 being the age of consent in the UK).

I

“Do you remember...?”

Although I gave him his memories back, he can't remember anything. So the Aurors accompany me to Saint Mungo’s, weekly, and I offer him mine instead.

“Remember my first day at Hogwarts? Do you remember refereeing the Quidditch? The Triwizard Tournament? You saved my life again that day. Remember my mum, Lily? Lily Evans?”

Anything, anything to help him remember...

Almost anything. I was only sixteen, and the Aurors are listening.

“Remember how we would look at each other, across the Great Hall? Do you remember our first kiss- our only kiss?” I don’t ask, every time.

 

II

“Do you remember?” says the man with scruffy hair and green eyes. “It’s very important that you try to remember.”

I think this is a place of healing- but I should know. I used to know everything, I think.

“You were dying; you gave up too many memories, all at once. They say you’ll never remember me, but I know better, you stubborn bastard.”

Oh!

“What? What?”

Something comes back. That voice, being disrespectful to me... I have a memory, one solitary memory. I try it out.

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter.”

The man laughs so hard that he cries.

 

III

“Do you remember...?” you sometimes begin, before stopping to grin at me, sidelong. It isn’t quite a joke. Ten years later, it’s still too soon for that.

Do you remember when they let you take me home from hospital? Then the real remembering began. That I’d idolised your mother, and hated your father. That you’d accused me of cowardice. That you broke the rules, and defied my authority; that you got away with it, every time.

 _Gryffindor_. You waited until I remembered every reason why I should hate you. Only then, finally, would you believe that I could love you.


	4. Viscum Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to read between the lines.
> 
> Prompt #141: Mistletoe

Harry was lounging bare-chested in bed, chuckling over Ginny’s latest letter, when Severus unceremoniously cast at him.  
He looked down. A tiny tattoo, a sprig of mistletoe, lay directly over his heart.  
“Sympathetic magic,” growled Severus, “the image taking on the properties of that which it represents. A protection against poisons, and malevolent forces.”  
“And a symbol of affection,” said Harry, carefully. Severus had reddened, not denying it. 

 

That evening, he looked up Viscum Album in the grimoire; _Prevents witches from entering_ , it said.  
His heart beat steadily, right beneath the tattoo. He grinned.  
A symbol of affection, sure enough.


	5. Paying the Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing comes without cost.
> 
> Prompt #142: Gifts

As long as he can remember, Severus’s gifts have never come for free. 

Lily's gift was friendship, and the price was betrayal and self-loathing. 

Riddle's gift was a sense of belonging, and in exchange he stamped black stains on Severus’s skin and soul. 

Dumbledore gave him sanctuary, and charged by making him a traitor. A murderer. 

 

Now, Harry offers Severus his heart, body, and soul. Willingly, openly, entirely. 

Even this doesn’t come without cost, naturally. Harry wants his trust. For him to have faith. 

One day soon, thinks Severus, he might be willing to pay the price of Harry’s gift.


	6. Those Who Favor Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't see all of their scars.
> 
> Prompt #143: Fireworks

Potter had avoided the bonfire night celebrations, apparently pleading a headache, and managed to dodge Hogmanay at Hogwarts by babysitting Teddy. 

The Ministry’s anniversary celebrations, however, were unavoidable. Snape kept a curious eye on Potter all evening, and stood near him during the fireworks. Suddenly understanding, he watched as Potter flinched at each green flash.

He couldn’t explain why it was suddenly imperative that Potter knew he was not alone in this.

He squeezed Potter’s hand, and whispered fiercely, “I’m here, Harry.”

Potter looked at him in surprise, and smiled faintly. He squeezed Snape’s hand back, and didn’t let go.


	7. Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #144: Music Challenge. (Use a random track from your iPod as a prompt.) 
> 
> 'Hourglass' by Squeeze, containing the lyrics “ _The hourglass has no more grains of sand. My watch has stopped, no more turning hands._ ”

I watch the ceiling, unblinking; I am utterly without speech or movement.

The potion will keep me alive for ninety minutes, no more. Eighty minutes gone already; the seconds never passed so swiftly.

I didn’t have time to give Potter my memories of this potion, or its antidote. I hope he realises - if I had my father’s Muggle faith, I would pray for it. It was almost the first thing I said to him, seven years ago, _I can teach you to stopper death_.

Ten minutes. Merlin, Jesus, make him realise in time.

I don’t want to die like this.


	8. Marvellous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #144: Music Challenge. (Use a random track from your iPod as a prompt.) 
> 
> 'Marvellous' by The Lightning Seeds, containing the lyrics “ _You need a push, I'll push you off. Open up the window and jump into the blue_.”

“Anti-apparition wards,” panted Harry. “The door is sealed. We’re four floors up.”

“So what now, Auror Potter?”

“I’d swear you’re enjoying this.” 

“Naturally.”

“Three Death Eaters outside the door. No wands, no brooms...”

He looked at Snape speculatively.

“What?”

“Hang on, you can just jump. You did it at Hogwarts; four floors is nothing to you.”

“And what about you, you half-wit?” 

Harry dragged Snape onto the window ledge, and grasped his shoulders. 

“You said yesterday that I’m a skinny chit,” he smirked. “You’ll carry me.”

Snape sighed and braced himself.

“The word wasn’t ‘chit’,” he said, as they descended.


	9. Too Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #144: Music Challenge. (Use a random track from your iPod as a prompt.) 
> 
> 'Too Little Too Late' by Barenaked Ladies, with the opening line, “ _You say, ‘Why does everything revolve around you?_ ’”

Harry found him standing by the tomb.

“He was proud of you,” he said. Snape snorted.

“Don’t give me that crap,” he told Harry. “The kindly old man, wanting only the best for his grandchildren?”

His scowl deepened. 

“I know you thought it all revolved around you, Potter, but this whole war was Dumbledore’s. He was a General, we were merely weapons. His pawns. And he sacrificed both of us without a moment’s hesitation.”

He spat onto the grave.

“Don’t,” Harry said. “We both survived. He didn’t.”

“Fucking Gryffindor martyr.” 

Snape turned his back on Harry, sneering, and stalked away.


	10. Read All About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #145: An Interview with Luna Lovegood

“...So with my backing, and Professor Snape’s knowledge, the business has been hugely successful!”

“I see. Well done for avoiding the toves. They’re rife in the Highlands.”

“Uh. Toves?”

“Oh, yes. Slithy ones. I have a question for you, Professor.”

“Proceed.”

“When did you first realise you were attracted to Harry?”

“He what?”

“I... He... I’m not!”

“When he was still at school? Or when you were thrown together during the war?”

“Nonsense! Utter nonsense!”

“Severus!”

“Harry, I would never...”

“I knew it! Why not?”

“You’re... and I’m...”

“Severus?”

“Harry?”

“Shut up.”

“Mmmf!”

“Mmmm. Uh, sorry, Luna. This interview’s over.”


	11. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #146: Taking the Oath

In his mother’s tales, wizarding oaths meant sweeping, epic tales of triumph over adversity, and the bonds between brothers chosen, not born.

By seventeen, oaths meant something quite different. Oaths were things of pain, and compulsion; of a Mark on the skin; of deeds done in rooms that stank of blood and urine and ozone. Ultimately, of waking up in hospital, screaming hoarsely, the dream-echo of a madman hissing, “You’ll regret betraying me. I swear it.”

“Hush. It’s over.”

A face came into focus.

“He’s dead,” said Potter.

“Are you certain?”

A warm hand brushed his cold cheek. “I promise.”


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #149: Breakfast

The arguing convinced him that he had survived

“Snape? Oh, all right, Hermione. _Professor_ Snape?”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Rubbish. He’s stopped snoring, and everything. Professor?”

“Harry, he nearly died yesterday.”

“I _did_ die yesterday, and I’ve been up for hours. Professor, we brought your breakfast.”

Well, the arguing, and the scent of hot, buttered toast.

“We’ll come back later.”

“He’s just being awkward. We won, by the way, Snape.”

“Well, I’m going.”

Warm breath blew against his ear, and a voice whispered, “I’m so glad you survived.”

He opened his eyes in surprise.

“I knew you were awake,” grinned Potter.


	13. Proper Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #182: Baby

The long fingers froze in place, leaving Harry gasping and desperate. 

“Severus, God, don’t stop now!”

A moment, and the fingers slid into him again, firm and purposeful as Harry cried out his release.

When he came back down to earth, he found Snape smirking at him. 

“‘Baby,’ Potter?”

“What?”

“You called me ‘Baby’.”

“What? I would never...”

“Oh, but you did. Most distinctly. ‘Yeah, just like that, _Baby_.’” 

He stalked to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder.

“Do you want a drink of water, ah,” he paused, “Baby?”

Harry closed his eyes. He would never live that down. Never.


End file.
